


(代发)[MIKOREI]【尊礼】Choker

by left18



Category: K - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/left18/pseuds/left18
Summary: 帮悲欢老师代发
Kudos: 3





	(代发)[MIKOREI]【尊礼】Choker

周防尊的手卡在他腰侧，热度几乎要透过西装，欲望从温度引渡，宗像礼司端住表情，在拍摄现场他始终敬业。  
“周防先生侧一点身，好。宗像先生凑近一点，很好。”  
摄影棚里的味道，周防身上的古龙水味，初夏蒸腾热气的植物气息。宗像礼司喉结滚动，choker轻微动了一动，黑色的choker紧绷在他白皙颈项。  
周防尊无法自制地看向他雪白脖颈。  
那是条纯黑的choker，丝绒质地纤细而优雅，好像在引诱一场犯罪，亦或是进行一场邀请。  
纯粹的黑与白的鲜明对比，宗像礼司的天鹅颈线。  
万种风情。

“拍摄结束，两位辛苦了。”

他今天过分性感。高定西装散落一地，周防尊近乎暴力地欺身压上，每一寸肌肤相贴，他不着寸缕，只有choker好端端戴在脖子上，随着呼吸颤动。  
像天鹅。周防尊眼底翻滚起岩浆热度，尖利犬齿在脖颈留下咬痕，宗像吃痛闷哼，十指恶意扣住他后背，草草扩张就被进入，毕竟很痛，宗像晃动腰肢找着节奏，快感丝丝缕缕漫上来，他又闻到初夏的气味，和快感一起蒸腾在窄小的房间。  
太纤细了，好像一握就会被折断。周防尊一只手掌住他脖子，是扼住的姿态，宗像礼司似乎笑了，说:“继续。”喉结颤动顺着掌纹传递。  
周防收紧了手，一瞬间宗像脸上泛出血色，呼吸断续，小声呛咳起来，眸子里闪着迷离的光，“就、这样……”他被窒息般的快感掌控，“周防尊……”  
滚烫的手，微微潮湿的，喉结滚动的纤长脖颈，染上汗水的choker.  
周防尊松开手，他清楚身下的男人有着怎样的力量，和他在昏暗的训练室贴身厮缠，走上舞台时又是那个一尘不染万人仰望的宗像礼司，此时他任他掌握脆弱处，允许他在那样显眼的地方留下痕迹，真是难得。被内壁紧紧绞缠的性器让他得到极大的满足，他舔舔留着血腥味的犬齿，笑得恶劣：“爽吗？宗像。”  
宗像礼司哼笑一声，扭腰让他退出去，不顾后穴还黏腻一片，翻身把周防尊压在身下，也是不容置疑的力道。宗像与他额头相抵，不知从哪儿摸出今天用拍摄的枪，抵在他太阳穴：“还不够……S-o-u-l”  
他扶住性器，坐下去，很是顺畅，水声响成一片，他挺腰自己动着，微光洒在他汗湿的额角，脖子上满布吻痕咬痕，以及刚刚的指印，他放肆而艳丽地动着，湿漉漉的是汗水，眼里是锋利的快乐，喉结随着呻吟喘息滚动，choker显出皱巴巴被蹂躏过的痕迹。  
周防尊握住他腰狠撞，他们谁能占得了上风？谁能掌控谁？宗像在这样的攻势下叫出声，真是一把好嗓子。周防掐拧他胸前艳红，这样的角度可以欣赏他每一寸流丽的线条，在舞台上向观众尽情展示的美妙身体现在只为享受快感，宗像脚趾蜷起，几乎要撑不住。  
“现在这样被你的粉丝看见他们会怎么想？”周防尊揉按他腰窝：“知道宗像礼司被我操成这样，刚拍摄完就在我床上叫着……还不够。”  
宗像瞪他，情欲从眉梢眼角流出来：“是谁用那玩意顶着我，都等不及回家？”  
他腰一阵软，身体发颤，内壁绞得更紧，高潮到来时他仰起头，脖颈是一条极为漂亮的弧线，那样美，颤动着，呻吟着。  
choker是黑色，他脖颈白得惊人，吻痕指印通红。显出黑的更黑，白的更白，红的更红，鲜艳欲滴。  
他是欲望本身。

宗像软下身子，太仓促的性事，周防直接射在他里面，他抬起酸软手臂解下choker，很明显的一圈痕迹。周防尊似乎很满意，把他按在自己怀里，指着choker说你今天被操有一半是因为这东西。宗像无辜地笑：“哦呀，这只是我们的拍摄工作而已，谁能想到阁下的定力这么差。”  
周防的手抚上他脖颈，都是性爱时显示占有欲的痕迹，他知道宗像今天纵容他留下印记或许是因为接下来他们有一个月的休假。  
“我真想在这把你操到回不去家。”他吻着他说得咬牙切齿。  
宗像礼司笑着，摆弄起那条作孽的choker  
“如果您喜欢的话。”


End file.
